Don't Look Back
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: After Emily 'dies' and heads off to Paris, she finds herself missing the love of her life; her other half.


One-shot for helly1bradleywyatt.

...

Nimble fingers tapped patiently on the keyboard of the former brunette's brand new laptop, her midnight eyes staring blankly at the screen before her. She had been playing her favorite game for over an hour now with a girl over the internet, and she had absolutely no idea what to write.

How could nothing come to her mind? This was her best game!

Sighing, the woman with alabaster skin typed in the first word that came to mind, rolling her eyes as she pressed the enter button.

Dance. That was the only word she could come up with.

Emily wanted to slap herself for such a second grade word she had chosen to write down. She was completely off her game, and the rain pouring down around her wasn't helping.

She had been in Paris for two months now, hiding from the man she once loved; the man who wanted her blood on his hands. She missed her family, her team members back in Quantico grieving over her supposed death, and she knew she couldn't have been a worse friend.

Putting them through all of this? Putting herself through all of this?

Shaking her head, Emily closed her laptop and looked out to the wet streets around her from under the picnic table umbrella she had found. The brown eyed woman didn't want to stay in her new apartment. It was basically empty, only filled with a bed, television and a small little fridge a college student would own. Being in that apartment made Emily's heart ache, knowing that if she were back in Virginia she'd be either eating in Dave's kitchen or out at a bar with the rest of her friends.

"You know, I was just about to throw down a killer word, but you just had to close your computer."

Eyes wide, the FBI agent slowly turned her head around to see her best friend standing there under an umbrella, laptop in hand. "Jen?"

The blond smirked, sitting herself down beside the older woman. "I would have finally won a game if you just stayed logged on," she chuckled. "All I asked for was one win."

Emily let out a cry before throwing herself in the blonde's arms, holding her tight to her, afraid that if she were to let her go she'd completely vanish right before her eyes. "How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

Jennifer smiled against her friend's freshly grown out hair. "I have my ways." Leaning back, she wiped the tears from her friend's cheeks. "You look exactly the same."

The older woman laughed lightly, brushing her long hair from her shoulder. "Except for the coloring, pretty much." Looking down, she played with the ends of her now honey colored hair. "I'm still getting used to it."

"It's sexy."

Emily bit her lip to keep her cheeks from turning pink. "What are you doing here, Jen?"

The blue eyed woman leaned back in her chair. "I had some days banked up, so I decided to come and visit. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"What about the team? Where do they think you are?"

Jennifer held a guilty smile. "Hotch let me come after telling them I had to go undercover to catch the leader of a drug cartel."

Emily slowly nodded her head, watching as her friend wiped her own tear away. "I can't believe you're here," she gushed. Feeling her heart warm at the smile the younger woman was giving her, she let out a smile. "Do you wanna come back to my apartment? I'm kind of getting sick of the rain."

"Of course."

The older woman led the agent through the streets of Paris, grasping onto her hand to make sure she wouldn't disappear. She brought her up to the third floor of a seedy building three blocks away from the Eiffel Tower and into her apartment, locking the door behind them. "Come on." Walking into her bedroom, she let go of the blonde's hand. "This is really the only room with furniture in it," she laughed.

Jennifer bit her lip, sitting down beside her friend on the bed. "So how are you?"

Emily could have rolled her eyes. That was a loaded question for the former brunette. "I'm coping." At the blonde's gaze, she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm doing the best I can." She ran her fingers through her long hair, smiling to her friend. "So how's Henry?"

"He's great," the younger woman nodded. "His birthday is coming up, so he's in New Orleans with Will up until then."

Emily kept her eyes trained on her friend. "Will, right. How is he? He has a new girlfriend, doesn't he?"

Jennifer smiled. "He does; Adrianne. She's sweet, really good with Henry."

"What about you? Any special somebody?"

The blond looked to the older woman with soft eyes, trying to get over the fact that her hair was almost as light as hers. "No." She reached over and held her friend's hand in hers. "Nobody."

Emily smiled gently. "Nobody since...?"

"Nobody since you, Em."

The older woman flicked her tongue over her two front teeth, tilting her head so her honey colored hair hung past her breasts. "We haven't been a thing for a year, Jen." They had one too many altercations, and at that time, they had thought it would be easier just to remain friends.

Jennifer let out a laugh. "Yeah well I never really had the courage to fully move on." She shrugged her shoulders. "We said we would try once all of the hassles were gone."

Emily felt her eyes bug out, reading the younger woman's mind. "Now? Jennifer I'm sorry but the thought of us picking up where we left off now? While all of this is happening?" The idea made her think the other agent was insane.

The blond bit her lip. "You know, Derek and Penelope have been looking for Doyle ever since your death."

"They have?" Emily felt her heart crack at the thought of her two friends trying to track down the man who had ruined her life.

"They tried to hide it from me," she laughed.

The older woman gave a chuckle. "Yeah, they're not the most subtle."

"And while everyone's busy there, I'll be busy here." Jennifer rubbed her thumb along the FBI agent's knuckles. "I know you're trying to find Doyle on your own, and I want to help you."

"Jen," Emily whispered, "I can't let you do that. You can't drop everything just to be here."

The blond denied her friend's statement with a shake of the head. "But I can. I've banked up three months and I'll be spending them here, with you."

Emily felt her eyes well with tears as her friend's hand tightened around hers. "For what? I sit here everyday going through files."

"That now will get done a lot damn faster." Jennifer moved to sit right beside the older woman, their legs touching. "I miss you," she whispered. "And if you have to be out here searching your ass off to find this son of a bitch, then I'm gonna help you."

The former brunette's lips quivered as her friend's warm hand cupped her cheek. "Jennifer..."

Leaning forward, Jennifer brushed her lips over the agent's. "I will always be here for you Emily, no matter what." Her blue eyes flickered up to look into Emily's. "I love you."


End file.
